


A Story's Start - Part 2

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Series: The Lady Beginning Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: The second part of A Story's Start, and the final part of the prologue.





	A Story's Start - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue of my brainchild, the Lady Beginning series. This sets up the world and provides some important context.
> 
> Well, without further ado, please enjoy!

Tsila couldn't tell what was happening, or how long it had been happening, or when it was going to stop. All she knew was pain, pain, pain.

Pain, and the feeling of her flesh melting and solidifying. Pain, and the feeling of her very bones twisting, stretching, and breaking. Pain, and the feeling of her whole self -mind, body, and soul rearranging itself to something new and different and permanent.

After what could have been an eternity, could have been two seconds, the pain and sensations faded, leaving her dizzy and breathless and greatful that whatever that had just been, was over now.

...or so she thought.

She only had time enough to notice the strange sensation of some patches of her skin having been replaced by what felt almost like crystals, and that there were now two protrusions coming from her back that were painfully folded against the ground, before she felt a small electric shock under her fingertips, followed by a foreboding buzz.

"Oh- no. Oh no. Oh, oh no. Ooohhh, no no. Oh, that's very much not good. Why!? Why!? Just- why!? Why would there- how could there possibly be more!? N-no-! NO!!"

She screamed, she screamed as an entirely new and distinctly sentient type of energy flowed into her. However, unlike the first, this one seemed to pause for a moment in it's journey, almost like it had been judging her, before it decided that it liked what it saw, and forceably took root under her skin.

It pushed her still young magic down, down, down, into a place where it would remain sealed for the rest of her soon to be very long life.

After another eternity, the new sentience took pity on her and dropped her consciousness into a deep, dreamless sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

While she slept, the world fell into havoc and chaos. People were changing, and while it was not quite as violent as hers, there were still plenty of screams and sudden limbs where before there had been none.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"And as you can see, the city is being filled with confusion, as people turn into horrific beings and flood the streets. Honestly Carmela, I've never seen anything like this. It's beginning to look a lot like the end of the world."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl shrieked as the one beside her grew long red wings on her arms, and claws on her hands, whose fingers stretched out slightly. She winced when the sound produced a pulse of energy that sent the desks nearest her outward, scattering pencils and papers as they did.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

An old woman cried out in shock as her meager magic and that of her granddaughter amplified suddenly, cracking the small gem they'd been enchanting with the force of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Please, tell me in the comments! I have absolutely no idea when I'm getting the next chapters out, but they'll appear eventually!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed,
> 
> Farewell!


End file.
